Landslide
by AmericanEagleGirl17
Summary: Draco Malfoy left his wife Hermione ten years ago, after finding out she had an affair. Ten years later, their children bring them back together in a park of Muggle London, and all of those old feelings resurface. Full summary inside. Rated T for abuse.


**Hi, I hope you like this little Dramione one-shot. This is basically the summary: Hermione and Draco were madly in love with each other at Hogwarts, but their marriage flipped their relationship around after they left school. They moved in to Malfoy Manor, since Narcissa has just left Lucius and he was going through a depression. Through the course of those ten years, Hermione and Draco grew very distant, since he was away on business all the time and was a major workaholic. Hermione's heart was empty, and upset at Draco she had a one night stand with her own father in law, who was always charming and there to wipe her tears away. Draco found out he left her with Lucius, and never looked back. Hermione found out a couple of weeks later that she was carrying Lucius Malfoy's baby, and she married him a little while later... despite still loving her first husband. Ten years later, Draco and Hermione meet up again in a muggle park. Seeing Hermione's state, Draco realized in what conditions he left her in ten years ago. **

** Enjoy!**

**BTW the characters are a little bit OOC.  
><strong>

**Landslide **

**_by aegirl17_**

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon in a park of Muggle London.

Little children were running around the playground, meeting new friends and having a good time. A little girl with long blonde hair and grey-blue eyes was going up the stairs of a slide, when a tall boy with a darker shade of blonde hair and brown eyes pushed her off it.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY, YOU FILTHY MUGGLE!" he yelled, and another blonde boy who resembled him very much snickered.

The little girl's eyes filled with tears, and she looked at her scrapped elbows. She got back up and pushed her way past the other children, as she headed over to the bench underneath the trees where her father was sitting.

"DADDY!" she whimpered, and Draco Malfoy looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Narcissa, what is it angel?" he asked his daughter, as she jumped onto his lap.

"Two bad boys pushed me, daddy! They pushed me off the slide… and called me a muggle. What's a muggle, daddy?" she asked, as Draco examined her elbows.

"I'll tell you some other time, baby. Where are these boys? Daddy wants to have a word with them, and their mummies," he replied, taking the first aid kit out of his briefcase.

"They're over there, daddy," she said, as she pointed over to the two blond boys pushing another boy off a swing.

Draco sighed, and took his glasses off.

Once her wounds were cleaned up, Narcissa and Draco went back over to the playground to the boys who were still harassing other kids.

"ALL OF YOU ARE FILTHY, FILTHY MUDBLOODS! WE RULE YOU!" the shorter boy shouted, and threw dirt at a young girl's face.

She too, went to go crying to her parent. Draco went up to him, and grabbed his arm.

"I need to have a word with you," he said furiously, looking over to the other boy as well.

"Where are your mothers?" he asked, and the two boys exchanged terrified glances.

"Our mummy is over there," said the taller boy, pointing over to a woman underneath the trees.

It took Draco a couple of seconds for him to recognize her, since she changed over the years. She still had long, curly brown hair, and big brown eyes that melted him every time. She got a few wrinkles from aging, and had large bags under her eyes. She looked tired, and overall depressed.

Even from far, she looked as thin as a stick.

_What did he do to her? _Draco thought, as he took the boys and Narcissa over to the woman who used to be known as his wife. Hermione was hidden behind a copy of _Witch Weekly _when they came over. Draco cleared his throat, and took a hold of Narcissa's hand.

"Hermione?" he said, like silk.

She slowly looked up to her ex-husband, and couldn't help but smile.

"Draco? Oh my gosh! It's been years!" and said, and got up.

Draco let go of Narcissa's hand, and pulled Hermione into a hug. As he rubbed her back, he could feel the bones that somehow supported her frail body.

She must have weighed between ninety and a hundred pounds Draco thought to himself, as they pulled apart.

"Mum, what's going on?" asked the taller boy, clearly confused at the sight before him. All of the children were, actually. Hermione turned to her sons, and continued smiling.

"I used to know this man. I used to be married to him, to be honest."

They made faces.

"Before you married father?" asked the shorter one.

Hermione nodded, and turned back to Draco.

"So… what are you doing here?" she asked, sitting back down on the bench.

"Actually, I came to talk to you about your sons. They bullied my daughter, and other children on the playground. I was wondering if you could teach them a little bit about respect, before they really hurt someone."

Hermione made a face. "As I recall, you were a bully too on the playground."

Draco gave her a smirk. "Yes, but I learned respect once my mother received a wake up call. As _I _recall, that was when you begun to fall in love with me."

Hermione smiled back. "Or was it after we both fell in the black lake during our third year? I can't remember…,"

"MUM! You're boring us! You're such a *****!" yelled the shorter boy, and Draco turned to him.

"Don't you DARE yell at your mother ever again, both of you. Your mother deserves respect, and so does everyone else on this planet. I want you to apologize to my daughter for calling her a filthy muggle, and to your mother as well. Go on, right now. Before you get a very upset Draco Malfoy."

Both boys scowled at him, at looked at their mother and Narcissa.

"We're sorry," they said together, with no emotion.

Hermione nodded, and Narcissa hid behind her father.

"Ok, boys. You can go play now, but be nice to everyone. Is that clear?" Draco asked the boys, and they nodded.

They ran back to the playground, while Narcissa stayed behind. "Sweetie, why don't you go back and play? The boys shouldn't be a problem anymore. Daddy will be watching them, to make sure they leave you alone."

Narcissa nodded to her father, and slowly walked back to the play area.

Draco sat down next to Hermione, and laid back.

Hermione sighed. "You seem to be an excellent father, Draco. I wish my sons' father was like you."

Draco looked at her. "I could have been the father of your children. But unfortunately you chose to seek the comfort of my father's arms while I was away on business."

Hermione bit her lip. "I told you that night before you stormed out the door that it only happened once, and he meant nothing to me."

"And yet you married him, and chose to have another child with him. Clearly he means something to you," Draco said, with pain in his voice.

"He did, but he never made me happy, he never made me feel loved… apart from that night, of course."

"Why did you cheat on me, Hermione? I was a good husband to you. I gave you everything you wanted. Wasn't I enough?"

Hermione shut her eyes.

"I was lonely, since you were gone all the time. Your father suggested one day that you were probably cheating on me… and I agreed with him."

Draco frowned. "Why didn't you just come and talk to me, instead of jumping in bed with him? I- I would have quit my job, and spent more time with my wife. I learned over the past ten years that my job wasn't everything… you could have helped me realize that sooner."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

They sat together in silence, watching their kids.

"So… who did you marry?" Hermione asked, curious.

Draco looked back at her. "Daphne Greengrass. She was in Slytherin with me. Remember her?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and nodded. "Very well. Her and Parkinson put a spider in my soup, once."

Draco couldn't help but laugh, and Hermione gave him a look. "I'm sorry… I forgot about that… it was pretty funny, when you think about it."

Hermione didn't reply, and Draco cleared his throat.

"Anyways, we got married, and we had our daughter Narcissa. I quit my job at the ministry, and everything was going well. But then…," Draco trailed off, looking at the ground.

Hermione put her bony hand over his, and squeezed it.

"She left me,… and with a ruddy note saying that being a mother and a wife wasn't exactly what she wanted out life. She left me alone with a two year old baby that I had to provide for."

Hermione was speechless. "Oh… Draco… I'm so sorry…,"

"Yeah… me too. I'm just grateful that my mum watches my daughter during the day… I can't really afford daycare right now."

"What do you do for a living?"

Draco scowled. "I'm a journalist for the Daily Prophet, but the pay is terrible. They are going to let a lot of people go next week, because of the economy. It's hard enough putting a roof over my four year old's head, I don't have the time looking for a new job."

Hermione thought for a moment. "I was just thinking… perhaps I could ask… your father for some money. He just doesn't need to know who it's for."

Draco snorted. "Take money from him? No thank you. I'd rather be seen in a soup kitchen than have his money."

"But think about your daughter!" yelled Hermione, nearly panicked.

Draco stood up, and frowned. "I do, everyday. And I don't want her to ever meet him. Clearly he hasn't changed, judging by the way that your sons behave. They are true gentlemen Hermione, tell my father what a good job he's doing. On that note, also tell him that he must be an excellent husband to you… judging on your appearance."

Hermione blushed, and frowned as well.

"Excuse me? You insult my sons and I, how dare you! They are your… brothers," she said, a bit uncomfortably.

"Honestly Hermione, I don't know what my f***ing father did to you, but you look like sh**. You must be skin and bones, and there must be tons of bruises underneath those sleeves."

Hermione was at loss for words, and tears filled her eyes.

Draco sat back down on the bench, and took her in his arms. She sobbed on his shoulder, and he stroked her hair. "My mum never told me the reason why she left twenty years ago. I found out last year… why she did. I'm guessing he is doing the same to you."

She nodded. "I'm so afraid that my sons Joseph and Aidric will be the same with their wives… they're already abusive at such young ages…. Draco, I don't know what to do anymore. Joseph hits me sometimes, and Lucius doesn't punish him or anything. And I can't believe that Aidric, my six year old baby would be so cruel to other children… it's heart breaking for me."

Draco looked over to her sons, and whispered: "They still have time to change."

Hermione nodded, sniffing. "I know… I just… I don't know how to change them… I wish I could get them out of their father's grasp, but it isn't easy. As you know, he is very powerful and I would have no place to go… Lucius forced me to kick my family and friends out of my life, so he could have me to himself, and… no one cares for me anymore-,"

Hermione started to sob even more, and Draco tightened his grip on her shoulder.

With his free hand he tilted her chin up, and he silenced her sobs with his lips. Hermione was shocked at first, but responded to the kiss. She had forgotten at how his sweet kisses took her breath away, but yet it was almost like she needed his lips for her survival.

When they broke the kiss, both Hermione and Draco didn't know how they could have broke apart, and live without each other for the past ten years.

"Why?" Hermione managed to whisper, looking into his haunting grey eyes.

"Because I wanted to show you that _I care _for you, and maybe I never stopped doing so. Hermione, I'm sorry I left you that night with that monster… can you forgive me?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Only if you can forgive me. Draco, I'm sorry I gave up on us. And I promise I'll never do it again, I'll be faithful to you if you want me back. I'll be there for you and I promised I'll never hurt you again. I told you on our wedding day that I will love you for the rest of my life, and I have, and will continue doing so. I love you, Draco Malfoy. Do you forgive_ me?"_

Draco responded with a kiss, and that was enough of an answer for her.

* * *

><p>Soon after that, Hermione and her boys moved in with Draco and little Narcissa.<p>

Life was hard at first, since Lucius kept on manipulating the boys to come back home. Lucius even started stalking Hermione, and it got so bad that Draco hired an auror to guard their little house. Eventually, Lucius had a heart attack and died; there was no one attending the funeral.

Draco inherited everything, since Lucius never changed his will. Draco sold Malfoy Manor, and he bought the family another manor closer to London. He didn't want to accept his father's fortune, but he and Hermione were below the poverty line, and needed to support their children.

The boys had a bad relationship with Draco at first, since they wouldn't accept discipline or the new life that has come upon them. They were confused with everything that was going on between Draco and their mother, since he was their half brother after all. But before Joseph Malfoy went off to Hogwarts, his relationship with Draco was progressing and he was no longer violent or rude with anyone, and neither was young Aidric.

Daphne Greengrass never came back in the picture, so Narcissa started to see Hermione as a motherly figure, to Draco's delight. Everything was progressing fine; Hermione was nursed back to health, and their relationship was wonderful.

So after two years of living together, Draco proposed again one night, with Aidric and little Narcissa present. Hermione responded with a kiss, and the little ones cheered.

They married the following July, when Joseph was back home from his first year. Hermione reconciled with all of her friends by that time, so everyone she loved was present.

Draco and Hermione Malfoy spent their rest of their lives loving each other, and making up for those ten years that were lost.

Despite every landslide, they always got by.

**Thanks for reading! And please don't forget to leave me a review ;)**


End file.
